


Internal Struggles

by MedicsWife



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal, Embarrassment, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Porn, Porn With Plot, Public Orgasm, Public Sex, Scout is a dick, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Vibrators, horny jail, i guess?, idk what other tags to add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicsWife/pseuds/MedicsWife
Summary: Scout steals the remote to Medic’s vibrator.Dinner is a fun experience for the both of them.
Relationships: Heavy/Medic (Team Fortress 2), Medic/Scout (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	Internal Struggles

**Author's Note:**

> honestly? I’ve had such a writing block, and I was kind of afraid to post this since it’s terrible haha. anyways, I’m open for suggestions for what you guys would like to have written :)
> 
> my work is always unbeta’d, sorry for mistakes

Medic wasn’t known to be one to ‘yank one out’ in means to alleviate stress, but the idea crossed his mind briefly. Instead of rubbing his dick until it was purple, he settled on more convenient means. Although Heavy was opposed to it, Medic had a fondness for sex toys. Specifically vibrators. The long ones that massaged your prostate until you came, crying at the overstimulation. With free time, he found himself in the infirmary, moaning like a madman- not to say he wasn’t already mad. 

This particular night, he’d chosen one with an impressive girth and an impressive motor. He’d just finished inserting it into himself when a familiar voice echoed outside the infirmary.

“Yo! Doc! I need some help- I got this thing stuck in my finger and it kinda hurts!” 

Medic groaned, pulling up his pants and letting Scout inside. 

“So as I was sayin’, I got this splinter in my finger!” Scout exclaimed, showing Medic his hand. Scout indeed did have something stuck in his finger. Upon further inspection, it looked like a small piece of metal. Maybe from Scout’s gun or one of Engineer’s machines. 

“Doc! I’m dying here, just get it out!” Scout groaned, wagging his finger in Medic’s face.

Medic groaned, bending down to fetch some alcohol wipes. A small clatter distracted Scout, who immediately went to find the source. It looked like a small remote had fallen off the counter. With curiosity, he pressed one of the buttons.

“Schiße!” Medic yelped, face growing hot as the vibrator sprang to life inside him.   
Scout clicked another button, and the vibrator stopped stopped moving. 

“Huh,” Scout exclaimed, “This doesn’t even go to anything.” He looked up to see Medic standing over him, red in the face. 

“Bitte, could I have that back? It’s for something, er, personal,” Medic said, extending a gloved hand. 

“Well, what does it do?” Scout asked, clicking another button. 

“Ah!” Medic bit his lip, turning away from Scout- who quickly realized what was happening. 

“Oh my god!” Scout laughed, “You got one of those things inside ya!” 

“Scout,” Medic barked, “Give it back.” He reached for the remote, but he was too slow. Scout swiped it away, turning the vibrator on the next setting. 

“Fuck, bitte,” Medic breathed, feeling his insides turn into jelly. He felt his pants grow tighter, burning with want.

“Nah, I think I’m gonna keep it,” Scout shrugged, “I like it.”

“Scout! It’s just the remote!” Medic panted, “Don’t you want me to remove your splinter?” He gestured to Scout’s other hand. 

“Nah, I got it,” Scout smirked, “Besides, how else am I gonna get back at you for all those times you refused to heal me?”

“Gottverdammt, Scout!” Medic fumed, “I will pin you against the wall and take it from your hands!”

“Nah, I don’t think you will,” Scout grinned, clicking the remote once more. 

Medic fell to his knees, a wanton moan escaping his lips. He felt the precum pooling in his boxers, he wanted to finish so badly. But it was rather humiliating to be watched by Scout, a boy at least 20 years younger than him, who wanted nothing but to embarrass the doctor. 

Scout noticed his breath hitching, his eyes becoming cloudy. With another swift click, the vibrator was off once more. Medic cried out, so close, his release stopped prematurely. 

“See ya at dinner, Doc,” Scout smiled, taking off. 

Medic rushed out of the infirmary, determined to fetch the remote. Well, not really fetch.. more like ‘pry it from Scout’s cold, dead hands’. It was like he got some sort of rush from humiliating Medic.

Scout looked over his shoulder, sticking his tongue out at the older man before plummeting face first into a soft material.

Heavy.

“What are you doing, tormenting Doktor?” Heavy asked.

“Nah, Medic’s just a grumpy old man!” Scout grinned, poking Heavy’s chest. 

“Scout! Du schweinhund!” Medic gritted his teeth, “This boy has been interrupting my work.” 

“Well, is dinner time. Come eat, Doktor,” Heavy smiled, “Work can wait.”

Scout let out a silent “yes!” while pumping his fist in the air. 

“Actually, Misha-“ Medic started, before Heavy wrapped a strong arm around his waist. 

“Doktor must nourish body.” 

“Right.”

Medic, reluctantly, followed Heavy into the kitchen where the table was occupied by many familiar faces. Scout took a seat next to Demo, who was seated by Soldier. Pyro briefly sat at the table beside Engineer before taking off with Soldiers plate of food, probably to devour it alone. Soldier yelped, chasing after the tiny firebug. Spy sat at the end, cigarette in hand.

“You look pale,” Engineer said, “Something worryin ya?” 

“Agh, it’s nothing,” Medic sat down beside Heavy. His breath hitched, feeling the toy go further inside him. 

“You alright, partner?” Engie asked, “I reckon you’re worried about an experiment, ain’t cha?” Engineer pushed a plate full of spaghetti towards Medic, smiling.

“Yes, that’s it,” Medic lied, avoiding Engineers gaze. He shifted uncomfortably, the vibrator lightly grazing his prostate. Holding back a groan, he picked up his utensils and attempted to eat.

Scout snickered, watching Medic from across the table. Remote in hand, he turned the vibrator onto its first setting. Medic nearly spit out his food, choking and sputtering. 

“Is it that bad?” Engie sighed, “Sorry.”

“Nein!” Medic said, almost like a breathless plea, “It’s fine. I’m just not feeling too great.”

“What is wrong, Doktor?” Heavy asked, patting Medic’s knee. He was very confused when Medic shuddered under his touch, looking up at him like a sad puppy.

“He looks like he’s in pain,” Spy commented at Medic’s scrunched face.

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Scout laughed, turning the vibrator up a notch.

Medic whimpered, leaning into Heavy’s arm. Heavy seemed alarmed at Medic’s small noises escaping the doctors lips. It sounded like he was crying.

“What the bloody hell is wrong wit ya?” Demo slurred, “You’re moaning like a lamb in heat!”

“I’m not!” Medic snarled defensively, “I must have a fever.” 

“Ooh, sorry doc,” Scout grinned, clicking the next highest setting on the remote, “I hope you feel better.” 

“Shiße!” Medic yelped, banging a fist on the table, erection straining. Everyone seemed alarmed, some disgusted. 

“What the hell?!” Spy exclaimed, “I can’t believe you’re doing THAT in public!”

Medic didn’t answer, only responding with a loud, breathy moan. He palmed at himself through his pants, begging for release.

“I don’t understand, what is wrong with doktor?!” Heavy said, extremely concerned. 

“Fellas, I-“ Engineer’s cheeks grew hotter with every moan, feeling his own cock grow hard. 

“Well, it seems Medic is EXTREMELY sick,” Scout smirked at Heavy, “The only way to fix it is with this.” He tossed the remote to Heavy, which looked extremely tiny in Heavy’s large hand.

“What now?” Heavy asked, holding it up like it was a piece of gold. His finger slipped, setting it onto its highest possible setting. One that Medic never used.

Medic would’ve screamed if he hadn’t bit down on his own hand. His face was so hot, his body felt so hot. Everything was so hot.

“Fick, fick! Misha,” Medic was yelling, hot tears pooling in his eyes. He felt like he was going to burst. Everyone was watching him, staring at him closely. Like an animal at a zoo. It just made him even harder. He tugged at Heavy’s shirt, begging Heavy to help him. 

“Bloody hell,” Demo took a swig of his scrumpy, “I’m not drunk enough for this.”

Meanwhile, Scout couldn’t help but contain his laughter. He knew Medic was so embarrassed. It was absolutely hilarious. Until Engineer slapped him on the back of the head for invading Medic’s private time. But even then, he could tell Engineer was aroused. What a bunch of fags.

“Merde,” Spy cursed, cloaking, no longer wanting to watch the scene play out.

Heavy instinctively began to reach down into Medic’s trousers. The sensation of Heavy’s hand was enough. 

“Oh no,” Medic muttered, before crying out in a string of wanton moans, mostly in broken English. He felt the heat become too much, like a wave washing over him. His toes curled in his boots, eyes squeezing shut as he came. 

Medic breathed heavily, panting as he came down from his orgasm. He moaned again, reaching into Heavy’s palm for the remote.   
He let out a sigh of relief when the device was finally off. He hadn’t even noticed that some mercs had left during the event. The only person left was Scout, looking horrified.

“I did not expect that to happen,” He gasped.

“Scout,” Medic growled, before softening his expression, “Is there something we need to talk about? Because I’m sure Heavy would be happy to know that you disturbed me all evening, only to embarrass me in front of our co-workers.” He smiled, hearing Heavy stand and crack his knuckles.

“Okay, okay! I’m sorry!” Scout whined.

“No worries, herr Scout, just make sure it doesn’t happen again...”

“...Or there will be consequences.”


End file.
